Semillas de amor
by Ruedi
Summary: Aprovechando unas pequeñas vacaciones en Emerald Coast, Tails conoce una niña planta muy simpática de quién será un gran amigo. Ese primer encuentro florece en un amor muy puro e inocente, pues, Cosmo es una preciosa semilla de amor... Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"


Ah, hacía tanto que no escribía un Tails/Cosmo, soy tan feliz… En fin, mi versión de "su primer encuentro", cumpliendo con la actividad de San Valentín del foro ;) Y en el universo de Sonic X que me encanta, ¡voy a poner a Chris! 8D *recibe tomates podridos XD*

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes presentes me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc._

 **NOTA:** Semi AU del universo de Sonic X. Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"

 **Semillas de amor**

 **Capítulo único**

Haber caído al planeta Tierra tampoco había sido tan catastrófico. Al menos no por ahora. Era un caluroso día de verano y el aire se sentía tan caliente que se podía respirar el mismo hedor de la humedad. No daban abasto ni los ventiladores ni los aires acondicionados para matar tremendo calor.

Chirs, el habitante de la mansión Thorndyke estaba dando vueltas en su piscina para refrescarse, junto con Cream y Amy, quienes no aguantaban la temperatura. Sonic, por su parte, dormía bajo la sombra de un árbol y Tails salía de la casa a punto de darse un chapuzón: era el que más lo sufría por su pelaje. Se sintió renacer cuando se zambulló con ganas en la piscina y mojó a su amigo erizo a unos metros, quien protestó y se fue a dormir más al fondo. El resto lanzó una sonora carcajada y siguieron disfrutando del agua un poco más.

—Señorito, su madre al teléfono —dijo la mucama Ella, acercando el aparato hasta el muchacho, quien se secó rápidamente con una toalla y contestó el llamado.

—Hola, mamá —exclamó con mucha alegría en sus ojos: Chris solía estar muy risueño cuando alguno de sus padres se comunicaba con él—. Oh, estábamos tomando un chapuzón con Sonic y los demás, ¿cómo va tu rodaje? —la madre del chico era una reconocida actriz: en ese mismo momento estaban filmando una película para la próxima temporada de invierno—. Me alegra que te esté yendo bien y… —se hizo unos minutos de silencio—. ¿Lo preguntas en serio? Pero, ¿no están filmando? —Tails, Amy y Cream se acercaron a la orilla de la piscina para escuchar la conversación—. ¿De verdad? —Chris sonrió con fuerza y alegría—. ¿Pueden venir, también? —pareció una respuesta afirmativa pues el chico dio un salto y agradeció, terminando la conversación.

— ¿Cuáles son las buenas nuevas? —quiso saber la eriza rosada.

— ¡Nos iremos a unas pequeñas vacaciones! —Declaró él a sus amigos—. Mi madre está terminando un rodaje en un lugar precioso llamado "Emerald Coast", hay playas y varios centros vacacionales, ¡es un lugar ideal para esta época!

Amy y Cream se emocionaron al oírlo, al igual que Tails. Chris fue a avisarle a Sonic, quien no se mostró muy emocionado por la idea.

— ¿No te gustan las playas? —le preguntó un tanto decepcionado.

—Bueno, siempre puedo tirarme a tomar sol, eso sí me gusta —declaró nervioso. Chris le sonrió y entró en la casa para avisarle a Ella y a Tanaka acerca del pequeño viaje.

Irían cinco días al centro de Emerald Coast, alojados en el mismo hotel que la madre del chico, uno de gran lujo frente a la playa más importante del lugar. Partían esa misma noche: el mayordomo de rasgos orientales los alcanzó hasta la terminal donde salía un bus que los llevaba justo en el centro. Llegaron de madrugada, donde un erizo azul, quien había corrido hasta allí, los esperaba moviendo sus pies frenéticamente.

—Se tardaron —dijo, ayudando a descargar los bolsos.

—El bus no corre a tu velocidad —atacó Amy, algo malhumorada de que su querido Sonic no viajara con ellos—. ¿Por qué todo te gusta hacerlo solo? Habría sido divertido el viaje contigo —ella apoyó sus manos en la cintura cuando terminaba de ayudar a descargar la mochila de Cream.

—Sabes que la libertad de correr no me la priva nadie —le contestó guiñándole un ojo. La eriza rosada sonrió y suspiró: a veces no entendía por qué amaba tanto a ese excéntrico erizo…

Como era de madrugada, se registraron en el hotel y el conserje les dio las llaves de las habitaciones: una para las chicas y otra para los chicos, que, a fin de cuentas eran seis personas. En el camino, Lindsey, la madre del Chris, fue a su encuentro mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Los demás saludaron a la mujer, se quedaron un momento y se dirigieron a descansar.

—Ve a dormir, hijo, son más de las tres —le dijo la rubia acariciando la cabeza de Chris. Éste la saludó con mucho cariño y fue a reunirse con Sonic y Tails, quienes preparaban sus camas para reposar. Notaron a su amigo humano tan radiante de alegría que le sonrieron con gran afecto.

El primer día de las vacaciones comenzaron: el hotel estaba lleno de gente y muchas se dirigían a la playa, pues eran costas magníficas para pasar las vacaciones. El clima era templado, soplaba un refrescante aire del mar y el sol no picaba tanto como en la ciudad. Amy y Crem habían sido las primeras en levantarse e ir a la costa a tomar sol y nadar un rato. Sonic, poco después, había ido a correr por la arena para conocer el lugar; Chris acompañó a su madre, pues tenía que ir a filmar un par de escenas más y Tails fue de paseo a recorrer el lugar con unos graciosos anteojos de sol.

El zorro miraba el mar con serenidad y le agradaba sentir esa reconfortante brisa marina sobre su cuerpecito amarillo. Caminaba con unas sandalias ligeras, pero, a ese punto, se las quitó y caminó por la arena cálida, bordeando el mar, quien le mojaba los pies con suavidad.

Luego de caminar un buen rato, se fijó que, haciendo una curva, se topaba con la entrada de un bosque. Le llamó la atención y fue hasta allí con paso rápido. Tuvo que ponerse su calzado, nuevamente, porque había muchas caracolas partidas por el mar y hacían lastimar los pies de pisarlas sin cuidado.

El bosque con el que se topó le parecía sacado de un libro, de un cuento de hadas: había muchas arboledas esparcidas y el sol se colaba entre las ramas como si fuesen rayos de magia. Las hojas de los árboles eran de un color verde tan vivo y tan brillante que pensó que los nutrientes de esos árboles eran de un lugar no convencional.

Con sus colas, voló hasta arriba, pasando los árboles, y distinguió que ese bosque era grandísimo y estaba cerca del hotel donde estaban. Sobrevoló un buen rato y luego descendió entre unos árboles, próximos a un claro y un pequeño lago. Allí, sentado entre unas ramas, distinguió risas y unos chapoteos: Tails distinguió a dos chicas de una apariencia más que peculiar…

Le sorprendió que no fueran humanas, pero tampoco parecían ser una clase de animal. Ambas tenían una similitud a un ser humano, pero eran mucho más bajitas que uno convencional y no tenían narices. Una tenía ropas blancas con detalles en verde agua, al igual que su cabello largo (y una especie de margarita en su cabeza) y la otra parecía más pequeña, con vestimentas blancas y verdes, como su pelo, que, al contrario de la otra, era corto y le salían dos rodetes de los costados. Parecían divertirse en el lago, pues jugaban entretenidas y se tiraban agua una a la otra. El zorro bajó sin hacer ruido del árbol y se ocultó detrás de éste para verlas mejor.

La chica de los rodetes le pareció una ninfa de los bosques: los ojitos celestes de Tails se iluminaron y sonrió maravillado sin entender por qué.

—Ya hemos jugado mucho —dijo la de cabello largo—. Es tarde —alzó la cabeza, viendo la posición del sol—, mamá se enojará si no volvemos.

— ¡Quiero ayudarla a cocinar! —Exclamó la hermana más pequeña—. ¿Qué crees que querrá hacer hoy?

—No lo sé, Cosmo —respondió su hermana mayor secando su pelo. Había dos toallas en la orilla del lago que ellas mismas habían traído—. Iré a buscarla mientras te secas, no te tardes, ¿eh? —se fue por un costado mientras Cosmo secaba sus pies y tarareaba una canción.

El zorro estaba tan embelesado viéndola que no se dio cuenta y, al caminar, se tropezó con sus pies y cayó al suelo con un estruendo. La chica se asustó y se fue corriendo sin ver qué había provocado ese ruido.

— ¡Oye, Cosmo! —dijo Tails cuando se incorporó. La nombrada, quien estaba a punto de perderse entre unos árboles, se volteó a ver a ese extraño chico.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó, algo asustada. Tails voló hasta donde estaba ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con vergüenza—. Vine con unos amigos a estas playas por unos días y me puse a explorar el lugar —explicó—. Di con este bosque y las oí reír, a ti y a tu hermana, no pretendía espiarlas —y volvió a pedir disculpas. La chica, más relajada, le brindó una dulce sonrisa y se tranquilizó.

—Cuánto me alegra —dijo ella—. Pensé que eras uno de esos tipos —Tails no comprendía de qué hablaba y la miró con confusión—. Oh, es que en mi planeta hay unos seres muy malos que están destruyendo todo —le comentó con cierta tristeza—. Nos hemos separado en varios planetas y terminamos aquí, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos y… ¡Perdona, no debería comentarte esto!

— ¡No, no! No es problema para mí, yo también vengo de otro planeta y caí aquí con mis amigos por error y estamos buscando la manera de volver —se apresuró en decir él.

—Eres como nosotros, entonces —comentó Cosmo, algo más risueña—. Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

— M-me llamo Miles Prower, pero me dicen Tails —respondió, algo nervioso, mientras sus colas se movían de aquí para allá, lo que le causó gracia a la chica.

—Me gustan tus colas, son muy pomposas —declaró ella viéndolas. El pequeño corazón del zorro dio un vuelco y se sonrojó—. Oye, ¿quieres ser mi amigo, Tails? No tengo ninguno aquí y me gustaría serlo, ¿podemos?

— ¡Claro, no hace falta pedir permiso para eso! —exclamó él, muy contento—. Creo debes irte, tu hermana y tu madre se preocuparán por ti. Volveré a este bosque, mientras sigas aquí —ella sonrió, le dio las gracias y con un "hasta luego" se perdió entre los troncos y los arbustos.

Cuando el zorro regresó al hotel, Sonic le preguntó curioso dónde había estado toda la mañana, a lo que el muchachito sólo le dijo que había ido a caminar por los bosques que había ahí cerca. Durante el almuerzo y la tarde, se lo vio distraído, algo poco usual en él. Hasta Amy le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Cuando la noche cayó, Tails no podía dormir: se acercó hasta la ventana, que estaba justo al lado de su cama, y se apoyó en el alfeizar para ver el cielo estrellado y la luna llena. La brisa que entraba le refrescaba sus acaloradas mejillas y lo único en lo que pensaba era en la sonrisa de esa linda chica. Sus colas se movían al compás de su corazón y era hermoso verle con su rostro soñador.

Cuando creyó que el sueño lo vencía, vio una figura verde caminando sobre la arena mientras cantaba. No la oía bien por la distancia, pero su corazón sabía que se trataba de _ella._

"¡Cosmo!", exclamó para sí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y volando a través de la ventana con energía.

Poco después, un erizo azul se acercó a ver qué le había ocurrido a su pequeño hermanito: cuando lo vio tan feliz al lado de esa chica que no conocía, todo le pareció tener sentido. Se quedó viéndolo, curioso y feliz.

— ¡Hola! —saludó el zorrito, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Tails, qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo me viste?

—Desde la ventana —y señaló por dónde había salido: Sonic fue veloz y se ocultó tras las cortinas—. Te reconocí en seguida —confesó con cierta vergüenza. Cosmo rio y lo tomó por las manos.

—Está algo fría pero, ¿quieres jugar aquí, en la orilla?

— ¡Claro! —y ambos muchachitos se divirtieron un buen rato chapoteando y jugando en la allí. Sus risas eran como un canto para el viento, pues eran joviales, alegres e inocentes. Cuando ya no pudieron más, se tumbaron sobre la arena, con las manos entrelazadas y mirando el cielo—Oye… Cosmo… —dijo entre jadeos—. ¿Qué le han hecho… a tu planeta?

La nombrada miró el cielo con sus enormes ojos celestes llenos de amargura, al recordar.

—Son como robots —le explicó—. Llegaron un día para matar a todos los habitantes de mi planeta —Tails se sentó y la miró con cierta tristeza—. Por eso, nos separamos. Mi padre decidió que podremos mantenernos a salvo por un tiempo. Se comunica con nuestros compañeros y están armando una rebelión —ella también se sentó y se agarró su gema roja con fuerza—. Nos vendrán a buscar y lucharemos por nuestro hogar —terminó de decir, muy convencida. El zorro le sonrió.

—Si todos son como tú, ganarán, de seguro —la alentó. Ella se sonrojó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego de unos momentos, Tails lanzó un bostezo y comenzó a flotar con sus colas—. Creo que es algo tarde, me iré a dormir.

—Yo también —repuso ella, poniéndose de pie—. Buenas noches, Tails, descansa y gracias por ser mi amigo —y sin pensarlo, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Adiós! —saludó mientras se perdía en el horizonte.

Volando con cierta torpeza por el repentino y hermoso gesto, regresó a su habitación con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Sonic, quien había observado todo desde la ventana. Lo felicitó por sus dotes de "Don Juan" y le preguntó quién era la chica: brevemente le explicó quién era y… le pidió por favor que no lo llamara "Don Juan", con la cara toda enrojecida. Con unas risas, el erizo y el zorro se marcharon a dormir. Chris estaba aprovechando todo el tiempo que podía en pasarlo con su madre, por lo que no se encontraba en la habitación.

La felicidad de amar dura inconmensurablemente tanto como uno quiere. Pero el tiempo del mundo real pasa en seguida para los mortales. Tails y Cosmo se encontraron cada día, siempre que podían, a conversar, jugar y reírse. Pasaban ratos realmente hermosos y únicos, esos ratos que atesoras cuando te haces mayor y recuerdas con dulzura. Tanto el zorro como su compañera deseaban que nunca llegara el día que se dijeran adiós, pero, los cinco días pasaron tan veloces que ni se habían dado cuenta.

La última noche juntos, se habían citado en un lugar alejado de la playa, donde la luz de la luna brillaba con más fuerza y podía oírse el tintineo de las estrellas, si prestabas atención. Los dos niños estaban sentados en una enorme roca, mirando el cielo y escuchando el fuerte latir de sus corazones. Cosmo se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

—No quisiera que te vayas —le confesó, sin verlo.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme —declaró él, triste. Y se abrazaron—. Fueron las mejores vacaciones que tuve, ¡nunca te olvidaré!

— ¡Yo tampoco! —exclamó ella, alegre—. Si un día eres capaz de ir por el espacio, pásate por mi planeta, me alegrará verte —Tails asintió. Se miraron unos momentos y el semblante de ella recobró su alegría—. Déjame darte un obsequio, así cuando lo veas, me recordarás —se puso de pie y su cuerpo empezó a emanar una tenue luz blanca. Tails miraba sorprendido ante el poder que ella estaba desplegando.

Elevándose un poco, Cosmo hizo florecer un poquito los rodetes que tenía a cada lado de su cabeza. De ellos brotaron dos pequeñas semillas. Luego de eso, la muchacha cayó en los brazos de Tails, respiraba con fuerza y jadeaba.

— ¡Cosmo, Cosmo! —exclamó, asustado—. ¿Qué te ocurre, estás bien?

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió, recobrando el aire—. Ten —y le dio esas dos semillas—. Aún soy muy pequeña para lanzar una verdadera flor, pero cuando sea mayor, como mi madre, haré crecer las flores más hermosas —le aseguró con sus ojitos brillando de alegría. Tails tomó las semillas con mucho amor y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, mientras sus ojos despedían pequeñas lágrimas de amor y alegría—. Tails…

— ¡Te quiero mucho! —le dijo—. Cuidaré estas semillas con mi vida y haré que sean las flores más hermosas de mi planeta, ¡te lo garantizo!

—Gracias —respondió ella, correspondiendo amablemente a su abrazo.

El tiempo pasaba y debían darse el último adiós: entre sonrisas, lágrimas y risas, lo hicieron, haciéndose promesas de reencontrarse algún día. Mientras él se despedía en el aire, ella lo hacía desde la tierra, dándose un último beso de amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Tails esperaba el autobús de regreso, junto con Chris y los demás. Guardó las semillas de Cosmo en un bolsillo especial de su maleta. Amy y Cream le preguntaron si estaba bien, pues se le veía que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. El zorro les aseguró que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan.

Cuando subieron al transporte, Tails miraba con tristeza la ventana. Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro, apoyándolo. Ambos se sonrieron y el erizo señaló la ventana: allí estaba Cosmo, de pie, saludándolo con una mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con varias lágrimas rodando de su sus ojos. Cuando el autobús arrancó para irse, ambos se dedicaron la risa más hermosa que dos niños pueden hacerse: profesarse un amor inocente entre ellos, sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

 _¡Volverían a verse! ¡Sus pequeños corazones lo aseguraban en cada latido!_

— _¡Te quiero mucho, Tails!_

— _¡Y yo a ti, Cosmo!_

OoOoOoOo

Espero que no haya quedado muy cursi xP Creo que también quedó un poco corto nnU En fin, me divertí escribiéndolo, ja ja. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

¡Nos vemos! :)


End file.
